


MCYT Angst Oneshots/Drabbles

by ThisIsTerrible



Series: MCYT's And Stuff, I Guess [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Depression, Foreshadowing, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Loneliness, Self-Harm, Self-Harming Jack Manifold, Strained Friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTerrible/pseuds/ThisIsTerrible
Summary: Angsty one-shots/drabbles of YouTubers. :)
Relationships: None
Series: MCYT's And Stuff, I Guess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118561
Kudos: 13





	MCYT Angst Oneshots/Drabbles

Jack had tried, God he had tried, so fucking hard, to stop himself from doing it again. But the pain, the blood, the control, every little aspect of it was addicting. 

He was fucked, he knew it. He knew that if he chose to pick up that small black pocketknife that he would have to deal with the same disappointed sighs, the same "loving" lectures, and...his friends.

They used to be the only people that kept him from picking up the habit again, from trying to cut little lines into his skin and basking in the relief that the stinging pain brought him. But ever since the L'Manburg incident, they hadn't so much as talked in the same group chat with one another. It left Jack feeling out of place, all alone without anyone he could really talk to anymore.

He stared at the small, black blade, feeling depressed and lonely and humiliated that he felt all of these things. He was 17, for fucks sake, he should be man enough to not feel like this. His father's words rang through his head, and he decided that his so-called "friends" didn't matter. They didn't care, so why the fuck should he?

Picking up the blade, he decided that he could deal with his problems by himself for now. Besides, what were a couple of little cuts going to do? It was his problem-solving method and anyone who thought he should find something else could suck his dick.

His last thought before he relapsed was, "I can do this by myself if I have to."

**Author's Note:**

> The man who thinks alone will surely be lead to his demise by his own self-guidance.


End file.
